After School Specials
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: Sakura and Ino have nothing better to do except sneak into school, but Sakura finds more than she wished she did. Though Iruka's working hard... just not on his papers


This is actually kind of a real story, if you people read my profile I have the craziest things up on my school days, well this is inspired the real day.

But some things DIDN'T happen alrightie?

And since I can't be in the story I shall bring in the casts.

Me- Sakura Haruno

My friend Savi Sav - Ino Y.

Visual Communications teacher the sexy lumberman Mr. Mills (wink, wink)- Iruka

Never wrote lemon or lime so be nice to me [

Now lets get this bitch rocking!

No pun intended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura were walking towards Konoha [thank you C.B in mid-summer they found themselves bored, not just bored; but bored to tears.

So since they just graduated the school they know they'll miss it so they decided to sneak through a double door on the end of the building that they never lock to search around.

Sakura decided to visit her favorite class and where her favorite teacher used to teach.

Ino told Sakura she'd go down to Izumo's room see if she could jack some candy from the guy as payback for flunking her, even though she did deserve it.

Sakura stood in front of Iruka's door to his domain; Sakura hoisted herself on the tips of her toes to peer into the small window.

There she saw Iruka, but instead of him sitting behind the desk preparing for the newcomers, like he usually always does.

(Umm, some light lime in your tea?)

Instead he was leaning back on his wooden chair his head thrown back mouth open and the zipper pulled down as his hand leisurely stroked his swollen manhood.

Sakura was amazed, from what she saw in books she read the male member looked awkward and ugly; but Iruka's was a fine art.

It stood tall and erect, a lighter tan that Iruka's face, it looked rigid and coarse, but the head silk and softly carved.

It was bare except for a few series of hair in random spots and the liquid weeping from the top only to glide down its tower and get stroked in by the steady moving hand.

Iruka's chest was rising in falling quickly while squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Sakura pushed her thighs together and massage them beneath her skirt trying to get the tongue-tied sensation to go away.

(If you put in too much Lime it'll taste ick)

Just then Iruka opened his eyes looking up at his ceiling and then heave his head up only to meet the stare of a very aroused Sakura.

Sakura quickly lowered herself down fully on her feet and bolted down the hall.

Well, that was her plan but she only got as far as to turn towards the exit until the door flew open and being yanked inside and seated by a still dazed educator.

"Sakura, I don't want you to be scared its totally natural thing."

"Yeah, but its not the most naturalist thing to see your teacher doing it in his classroom."

"Sakura I'm not your teacher anymore you graduated."

"Yeah, but still…"

Iruka leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms "I'm sure you've seen something like that before." Sakura shook her head no, which Iruka quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Never" again Sakura was too embarrassed to actually look at him so she shook her head again in yes.

Iruka smirked as a plan formed in his mind since he never did get to finish what he started.

(Startage in the Lemon please don't sit so close to the computer screen it messes up your vision)

He sat back into the wooden chair and looked at Sakura with amusement, "Do you want to learn?"

Sakura immediately reddened.

Iruka held up to fingers and beckoned her ahead.

Sakura got up unsteadily not really sure why she'd do something like this, but call it a spur of the moment if you will.

Sakura put her hand on his right knee and bent down, while using her other hand to place daintily on his neck and gently sucked his Adam's apple, which spanned and quavered with thrill.

Iruka held onto her hips and pulled her down till her thighs were pushed up against his chest and sat her down on his lap.

Sakura let go of his Adam's apple only to be caught in a frenzied kiss.

Iruka slid his hand higher than her hips; he rubbed her sides from under her shirt only to pull it off completely.

His fingers rubbed the sides of her lacey white bra and then brought his hand back to the front and gently cupped her small breast.

Sakura broke the kiss both gasping for breathe, she trailed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw line until meeting his ear, and she took the lobe gently in her mouth and nipped.

Iruka's spine vibrated and his shaky fingers unclasped the front, where he slid his hand back over the now bare breast and rubbed the nipple until the silk skin turned into small ripples.

Sakura slowly trailed her hand down to his pants and unzipped it while trailing feather caresses over the already erect shaft while giving pecks on corners of Iruka's mouth to brush away the moans seeping out of his mouth.

Iruka trailed his hands down her sides and lightly counted her ribs as he skimmed over them and reached under her skirt and pushed her underwear aside and grabbed tightly on her hips and pulled her closer and up until she was hovering over his shaft.

He slowly lowered her down and had her take him in inch-by-inch making it seem like both of their rib cages tightened.

They sat there for a while getting used to the feeling of being so intimate, Sakura softly laid her head on his shoulder breathing more evenly.

Iruka let go of her hips and gripped onto her thighs as Sakura leaned more into him and lifted herself up and down.

Their erotic breathing was followed by more powerful and faster thrusts.

The air around them became thick with sweltering humidity as their clothes stuck to their body like leeches until they became soaked through.

A couple more thrusts and Sakura threw her head back and iruka buried his face between her breasts nipping at them gently while gyrating his hips.

Both felt their insides shrivel into one big ball in the middle of their torsos until it all burst everywhere in the mists of their climax.

(No more Lemon your face is starting to look too sour)

Sakura fell boneless against iruka's sweaty panting body while nuzzling her nose in the corner of his neck she slid her tongue through her parched panting lips and lightly licked a small section of his neck appreciative of the salty taste that covered his skin.

"Well… that was something new to learn."

Iruka chuckled at Sakura's croaky voice "Yes it was something unique, how about a shower then I'll take you out to a fancy restaurant?"

Sakura smiled into his neck "Sounds, exciting."

Meanwhile… 

Ino stood outside of the school tapping her foot angrily "Wait until I see forehead again, she'll pay for ditching me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sex part didn't happen in the real story

Just pointing that out.

Anyways

So CelloBunnie the bitch made me write an oneshot about my school story, and well she made fun of how I'd write my FIRST lemon

So review please and prove CelloBunnie wrong.

Sam


End file.
